Unwanted Guest
by Crumpet04
Summary: A reporter has convinced the Senshi to allow her to interview them. How will they survive the invasion of privacy? ReiMina and MakoAmi
1. Introducing the Reporter

Unexpected Guest

"You can never understand what it's like to be one of us." The raven haired woman spat at the reporter that was sticking a microphone in her face.

"Well, why don't you let me interview you guys then? Get first hand knowledge of what it's like." The reporter asked with a determination to win.

"An interview wouldn't work. You'd have to be one of us to fully understand anything." Mars replied annoyed.

"How do you know that? Human's aren't as stupid as you'd like to think." The reporter continued. "I just want to investigate things a bit."

The avatar of Mars just stood there. She wasn't used to people standing up to her, and she was even less used to being at a loss of what to say next. As she was trying to explain to the reporter that all her comrades and her wanted was to be left alone, a hand grabbed hers, and linked the two together. Rei looked up and saw her long time lover and leader.

"Venus-san" Rei spoke, "I was trying to explain to this reporter that she just can't get an interview with the four of us." Minako smiled first at Rei, and then at the persistent reporter.

"And why not, Mars?" Venus replied. She now directed her attention to the red haired reporter. "I'll consult the rest of the Senshi, and get back with you shortly."

"At least you'll hear me out." The reporter was very happy to get a bit of headway, and bowed herself out of the palace courtyard.

"Minako…" Rei started but was cut off by her superior.

"Mars, I believe I am still the leader, we will discuss this tonight at our meeting." With that Minako squeezed Rei's hand and walked away.

Later that night the Senshi gathered for their weekly meeting, such as they had when they were young. The centuries since then had been long, filled with many battles, and hard decisions. Besides all that the legendary Senshi looked to be in their mid-twenties. The one main difference between these meetings and the ones so long ago, was the tiny fact that they actually got things accomplished in these meetings.

"Jupiter how is the farm production this year going?" Venus asked.

"Everything is going well. We've had just enough rain, and the crops seem to like the new food we're using this year." She concluded.

"That's very good to hear." Venus replied with a smile. "Mercury; status report on your cure for the new disease that has been plaguing the citizens."

Mercury smiled and replied, "I'm coming along. So far three quarters of the people I've tested have been cured. I just have to keep perfecting it. I'd say that the full cure should be complete by next month, the one after that at the most."

"Mars," Venus now turned her attention toward her counterpart. "Have you had any visions that need to be addressed?"

"No Venus, I haven't. The most interesting thing that has happened was...I saw Small Lady." Mars said with a grin. "I'm not sure when she's coming, but sometime this century." The grin turned into a wide smile. She looked around and the rest were smiling as well.

"Should we tell Queen Serenity?" Mercury asked excited.

"No," Mars replied. "She'll find out when the time is right, but we should start preparing for her arrival."

"But not at this time." Venus chimed in as the other three started to gossip about what they were going to do for Small Lady's arrival. "We'll discuss this at the next meeting. Right now we have to talk about a reporter Mars and I met this morning."

Jupiter and Mercury both quieted down, but Mars was not in the mood to talk about that stupid reporter that wanted to delve into their private lives. Behind closed doors Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus were still Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako. Personally Rei wanted to keep it that way.

As Venus explained about the reporter, Mars zoned since the decision to be interviewed or not rest solely on a majority vote, she didn't have to pay attention until the end of Venus's speech.

"So as I was saying a reporter could change our image from 'Scary guardian people' to 'normal humans.'" That was the conclusion of her speech.

"But Venus," Mercury spoke up "we aren't normal humans, our body's age much slower than theirs, and we can withstand greater injury, not to mention we are the only living souls that remember the world before Crystal Tokyo."

"Yes, I guess you're right Mercury, but we need to show the general public we care. We built them a new world, but they barely know anything about us. I think it's unfair to them. They think we're just powerful leaders. They don't know that we were once regular people just like they are."

"I agree with Venus." Jupiter chimed in. "The people don't understand us, and so when they see us they get frightened. I know some people are frightened of me."

"No one that knows you would be scared." Mercury said while taking Jupiter's hand in hers and resting them in her lap. "They'd just ask you too cook them something."

"Is that a hint?" Mako-chan asked.

"Only if you want it to be; you haven't cooked anything in such a long time I'm beginning to forget how good it all tastes." Ami said with a puppy dog face.

Makoto's eye's lit up. "I'll make you some cookies tomorrow. Ok?" And she squeezed Ami's hand.

"What about me Mako-chan? Don't I get any cookies?" Minako pouted also, although she knew it wouldn't have the same effect that Ami's did.

"Well, since I'm making some anyway. I guess so. I'll probably have to make some for Serenity as well. If she finds out I've baked something and not given her any she'll be very upset with me." With that answer Mina smiled, just as excited as Ami about the prospect of once again eating the delicious food the Senshi of Jupiter prepared.

"Time for the vote," She added trying to get them back on topic. "All in favor of letting this reporter interview us raise your hand." Three hands went into the air, while the fourth just stayed in the lap of its owner.

The meeting was adjourned shortly after that, and the four broke off in twos, and the twos headed off to their separate wings of the castle.

"Are you nervous?" Ami asked as she crawled close to Makoto. "About the interview, I mean."

Before answering Mako-chan put her arm around Ami and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her head. "How can you be nervous when you know that what you're doing is the right thing? Of course I hope that the people like me, but even if they end up not, I'll still be there to protect them. Just like I have been since we were 15. Won't you? Won't you still do everything you can for them, even if they don't understand, even if they can never truly accept us?" Ami nodded and closed her eyes, cuddling next to her wife for the protection that the Senshi of Jupiter was so good at giving.

On the other side of the castle a heated discussion was insuing between the Captain of the Senshi and her fearless second in command. "Minako why do you insist on letting that person talk to us?" Rei asked as they walked back to their room.

"Why are you so insisted that she doesn't?" Mina shot back at her.

"For the pure and simple fact that no one will understand us…" Rei growled.

"You mean they won't understand this." Mina grabbed Rei by the collar and pulled her into a fierce kiss. "Or will they not understand this." She shot her 'love-me chain' at Rei effectively tying her arms together. "Which won't they understand sweetheart?"

Rei's eyes were burning red with a mix of anger and passion. "Both" She replied while struggling to dissipate the chain that held her arms.

"Well, our powers are used solely for their protection, and have been for many millennia. I'm sure that even if they don't understand, they will sooner or later. As for the people we love. Is it so hard to understand?" Mina slowly started walking up to Rei. "Serenity has Endymion, and who do we have except each other." She loosened the chain and took Rei's face in her hands. "In a life of solitude, you just gravitate toward your comrades." Mina again kissed Rei, but this one was soft and lovingly. "I love you, please do this for me." She said in a whisper.

Rei pulled Mina to her, thinking about the request. "Ok." She sighed out. "Now let's get some sleep. K?"

The next day the reporter arrived at the majestic castle very early to chat with the Senshi about her plans for their interview.

"I was thinking that I could follow each of you around for a week or so each. What do you think of that?" She said with a smile as she looked at all four of their faces.

"A week!" Mars choked out.

"Well, I want to insure that I get a good feel for your personalities, and everything else that goes into doing what you all do. Like you told me yesterday, I'd have to be one of you in order to fully understand you. This is the closest I could think of." The reporter rambled off.

The four friends looked between themselves and then Venus turned to the reporter, "Um…what's your name again?"

"Alice"

"Right, Alice, do you mind if we talk about this for a few minutes alone?" Venus said with her sweetest voice.

"Oh, no problem Venus-sama, I'll just wait over there." She bowed and went to sit on a bench by a fountain.

Minako turned and smiled at her friends, but mostly Rei. She needed to soften Mars up to the idea, and unfortunately she didn't have much time to cool the fire in Rei's heart.

"Don't think that that little smile of yours is going to get me to be quite about this." Rei commented as Mina slide her hand around the other girl's waist.

"I don't know what you're talking about hon." She replied, widening that smile just a fraction of an inch, sending waves of love energy toward Rei. Ami and Makoto exchanged knowing looks to stay out of this one.

"Alright everyone," Mina started as she pulled Rei closer. "Are there any volunteers to go first?" She slid her hand from its resting place, down to Rei's thigh.

Thousands of years and Mina's touch still stopped all logical thought in Rei's mind. "Uh…I will." She said in a dreamy state, which got shocked looks from both Ami and Makoto, but a smug grin from Minako.

"Thanks for volunteering sweetie." Mina squeaked while hugging her. "I'll go tell Alice that you'll be expecting her as soon as possible." And she ran off before Rei could realize that she'd just be fooled by the Goddess of Love.

"Uh Rei," Makoto started. "You do realize that you just agreed to be the first person this reporter follows around right?" The Senshi of Jupiter looked her friend expectantly.

"What…" Was her answer. "I did not! We haven't discussed this yet." Rei had snapped out of her dream state, and you could see the fury in her amethyst eyes. "Where the hell is Minako! I'm gonna rip her apart!" As Rei started to run after the blonde, a pair of strong arms blocked her path.

"Let me go Mako-chan! This is between Mina and me." In order to get her message across Rei sent a brief flame at Makoto, slightly burning the outside of her shirt.

"No it's not!" Makoto interrupted "We won't let you embarrass the rest of the team because of your stupid temper." This fueled Rei's anger, and she struggled against the iron grip that Jupiter had on her. Through her struggling her arms that Jupiter held tight increased in temperature, causing Jupiter's hands to burn.

"Ami would you mind helping…please." Jupiter asked as she struggled not to let Mars go.

Ami quickly concentrated and a steady stream of ice flowed from her hands rapping itself around Rei's body, trapping her where she stood.

"Thanks for the help." Mako said as she let go of Rei. "Can you do anything for these?" She held up her red hands.

Mercury gave her lover a worried look, and quickly wrapped her hands in ice. "I know its cold, but you need to keep that one until it melts completely. Don't go breaking it, understand."

"Guys let me out!" Rei struggled against the tight ice prison she was locked into. "Ami I can't believe you would do this to me." As her anger grew so did the temper of her body. As her inner flames tried desperately to get out, Rei hoped it would melt the ice that held her tightly.

"Don't even think about it Mars." Mercury said off handily. "I've had centuries to perfect my ice; it won't melt under your heat." She smiled as Rei frowned.

"I wouldn't test it today Ames. You better keep the stream going." Makoto suggested while she watched the ice slowly melt.

"Ok don't worry I told her to meet you in the fire room Rei." Minako said as she walked back toward her team. She looked around them, and noticed Rei trapped in the mountain of ice that Ami was keeping a check on every few seconds.

Mina chuckled "What's going on here?" she questioned, although she already knew the answer. Ami and Makoto grinned, and just shrugged. "I guess Alice will be beating you to the fire room then."

Rei shot a glance at Minako and sneered. "When I get out of here…" she started.

"You'll do what sweetie?" Minako interrupted in a carefree tone.

Seeing Minako's easy going attitude angered the Martian, and once again her inner fire swelled. The thick layer of ice around her started to melt quicker. In response Ami laid on three more layers. Rei melted those. The cycle kept going until Minako nodded at a very tired Ami, who then stopped and slumped against Mako-chan.

"I told you I'd get out of there." Rei said in between heavy intakes of breath.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy now was it? You'll have an extra hour in powers training today Mars." Venus replied. "Maybe next time it won't be so exhausting for you. My second in command must be stronger than that." After the verbal assault Rei just hung her head. "Mercury, nice job by the way, I can tell you've been practicing extra hard in order to achieve such a goal." Venus smiled at the achievement.

"Thank you Venus-san." Mercury replied with a shaky bow.

"Mars, you will report to the fire room immediately. Work on your meditation, and then to martial arts training." Mars just bowed and turned around preparing to leave. "And Mars," Venus stopped her. "I don't want to hear anything about that reporter having burn marks." Rei scowled, but bowed again and left.

The walk to her fire room was short, which gave Rei very little time to prepare for her companion for the next week. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the little red building with the sign of Mars on it, telling all who passed not to enter. The one's usually allowed inside were the Senshi, but today would be an exception.

As Mars approached she saw the reporter waiting for her. Although instead of standing by the building, it looked as if she was investigating the side of it. She was staring at the symbols carved into the building very intently. Rei coughed, and Alice jumped and turned around.

"Mars-sama, thank you very much for allowing me time to get to know you." Alice responded. Mars now sighed.

"Yeah, ok." She opened the door to her fire room and waved the reporter though. "This is my fire room. I meditate in here, in hopes of receiving a sign of the future. In order for me to allow you to be in here, you must not interrupt me. I need complete silence. Do you understand?"

"Yes." And Alice walked through the door just ahead of Mars.

Mars took one quick look around, and then swept through the door herself, closing it tight behind.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's of Sailor Moon. I don't do this for money. I do this because it's fun.

I hope you all liked it. R&R please


	2. Meeting Mars

Unexpected Guest

Chapter 2-Meeting Mars

Fidgeting, shuffling, and sighing could be heard from the far corner of the fire room, which occupied a very bored reporter. She finally sighed _very_ loudly and said, "When are you going to be done! I just can't wait here anymore. It's horribly boring in here, not to mention how _hot_ it is! In the past three hours all you've done is stare at that stupid fire! You don't move, you don't even acknowledge that there's another person in the room! Nothing!"

The rant was directed at the priestess that was sitting in the middle of the room in front of a very big bonfire. She too sighed, "If you'd stop interrupting me I'd be able to concentrate properly! You told me you'd be quiet." She turned and faced the reporter for the first time since she had sat down in front of the fire.

"I _was_ quiet! For the first hour! But I don't seem to understand why this takes sooo damn long!" Alice yelled without thinking. Mars jumped to her feet. She knew this earthling wouldn't understand what she was doing. The practices of the Shinto priestesses was lost in the changing from the old world to the new one, and with the rarity of true seers, the only two in Crystal Tokyo were Mars and Neptune. At the moment, though Neptune was on assignment in the outer reaches of the solar system with Uranus, so that left only Mars.

"Get out!" She said in a deathly tone with red fringing her whole body. Alice was so scared that she rushed out as fast as her legs would carry her. Rei smirked and turned back to her fire, being able to concentrate for the first time this morning. Alice ran out of the rushed out of the little red room, and gazed around, thoroughly pissed off at the Senshi.

She wandered over to the nearby courtyard, and stared out at the wonderful sakura trees growing in it. So far things were going very rough. She hadn't expected to be interviewing Mars first, and with the way the day was going so far, she wondered how much she would actually get out of the solitary person.

"I just have to find a way to get her to open up." She concluded. "How hard could it be? She's got a cushiony job; what could her problem be? She seems to take herself very seriously, I wonder why? Has she always been this way? Or is this a result of being a Senshi? Has she always been a Senshi? How do the others put up with such an egotistical person! I mean I've heard of the old having an attitude, but this is the most frustrating thing I've ever encountered! Why? I don't get why she wants people to hate her!"

"Those are great questions Alice." Venus had been listening to the reporters brainstorming session, well maybe not brainstorming, more along the lines of rant session. "I hope you get those answers you're looking for. You'll find that Mars is a very intriguing person, and she can be very thoughtful when she thinks you're worth her time." Minako gave her a small smile and walked up to the half wall that Alice was leaning on. "And not everyone hates her. I happen to love her very much."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak badly of Mars-sama, but could you maybe tell me something that'll help… anything?" She looked up at the blonde beauty.

The Venusian cocked her head and surveyed the tall slender woman that stood next to her. The question that had just been asked wasn't one that had an easy answer. "I'd say that the difficulties in Rei's heart are very complex and deep. Not many people have found their way past the damage." Minako's eyes softened and she looked away from the questioning glance of the outsider.

"So you aren't going to give me much insider info to help are you?" Alice said with a laugh and a smile.

"I thought the whole point of this experiment was to get to know us? If I tell you the tricks, what would you be learning? You could learn the basics from any historian. If that was what you were looking for then you could've told us, and we would've been happy to spit it back out to you. I'd still be happy to, so if that's what you would like, ask away. If you truly want to learn more about us then do your research. Study the text about the old world. Study the many volumes there are in the libraries about our lives. Then come back. If you're still interested that is." Venus looked back at her.

"No Venus-sama, I don't want to leave, and I don't want you to just spit out the basics. I know the basics. I've been dreaming of this chance my whole life. The Senshi are my idols. I've studied everything you've done since I could read. I've spent days in the many libraries studying those many volumes; I probably know them better than the people who wrote them." Alice replied looking straight into Venus's eyes. "This is my dream. I won't run away from it. Mars-sama may not want to be very welcoming, but I will still be here at the end of the week." Venus smiled at her determination; it reminded her of someone very close to her heart.

"I'm glad you feel that way. That'll help. Rei isn't the only one of us that has a past, just remember that." With that she walked away.

An hour later Mars immerged from her solitude, drenched in sweat and looking exhausted. Leaning next to the door was the reporter.

"I realize that you don't want to do this. I realize that I'm interrupting your life and that after many millennia of living you're pretty set in your ways, but this is _my_ dream and I won't let anyone mess that up for me. Now I'm sorry that I interrupted your fire reading, but I can't help it. I don't have the patience to sit there." There was more she wanted to say, but she couldn't think of how to phrase the words without angering the woman again, so she just stopped.

Rei looked at her, she had been sure she had frightened the reporter off for at least the day. The disappointment that she hadn't was evident.

"I have to go to powers training now." She said and headed off to her left. After a few feet she stopped and continued. "If you must accompany me, then you better keep up." With that she continued walking.

"I don't think I can keep up with this all week!" And she rushed after the red and white uniform.

The training facility was huge, and as Alice stared up at it, Mars kept walking. She walked straight through the white double doors without glancing back. Mars continued past an Olympic sized gym, that contained a five mile long track, a round area with weapons surrounding it, and another area with weights.

Once they past the common gym they came to a double door with four symbols on it, each door holding two of them. The left door held the symbols of Venus and Mars, and the color changed from a crimson red at the top to a bright vibrant yellow at the bottom. The right door held the symbols of Jupiter and Mercury, and changed color from a deep forest green to the purest of blues. Alice was in awe of the door, she had never been around such treasures.

"Those are extremely beautiful." She exclaimed really to no one, although her companion smiled.

"Yes they are aren't they?" Rei replied as she placed a hand lovingly on the left door, her hand slid from the feminine symbol of Venus down to the masculine symbol of Mars. As Alice watched the tender scene, a keypad appeared and Mars rapidly typed in a code. A loud click could be heard and the heavy doors creaked open. "Hurry up; they won't stay open for long." And Mars walked through letting the doors slowly creak close.

As the doors were closing Alice slid through. The room behind the doors was better than anything else she had seen so far.

The room was divided into four different sections, each for the different Senshi. Actually as Alice examined the room there was a fifth whitish section.

"Um…Mars-sama, who trains in the whitish section?" Alice questioned.

Mars glanced toward the center of the room. "That section isn't used anymore." That was all she said as she headed toward the red area in the back of the room.

The pair reached the room, and Mars turned stopping Alice from reaching the door. "You can't follow me this time. This room can reach temps of over 300 degrees, and can drop to temps under zero, not to mention anything else it throws at me, so it's better that you stay out here. There's no time to talk during powers training, and I don't have time to save you, anyway." With that Mars slid into the door leaving Alice outside to once again wonder if she'd get through the week.

As she found a place to sit she thought that it was convenient that she could see through the glass, at least she wouldn't be bored.

"How bad can it be? It's not like Crystal Tokyo is a violent place or anything. We haven't had an attack from anything in my lifetime. So why do they need all this?"

Mars cracked her neck and went over to the control panel. There was a note from Venus that she needed to spend her extra hour practicing against ice attacks. 'Damn Mercury!' Mars thought, she hated ice, and she had had quite enough of it already today.

"Well, I'll start with target, and then move to dodging for a warm up, and then full combat, and finally I'll battle the stupid ice." She said as she typed the commands into the mini computer.

Alice wasn't really sure what to expect as she sat on the bench looking into the glass room Sailor Mars occupied, but what she got surpassed anything she had every imagined.

The glassed in room grew darker, and Mars ignited her hands ready for the target that was sure to appear any second now.

To her left a giant youma popped out from the fog and she flung a stream of fire at him. The monster vanished and another appeared in front of her, she sent another jet of fire at that one.

Alice couldn't keep her eyes off of the room, and the fluid movements of the Martian. Mars moved with her fire like she was involved in a dance. A youma appeared to her left and she sent a burst of flame at him, before she could turn around another youma appeared to her right, and without hesitating she swung her right arm out sending even more fire at the second youma. Alice was shocked to see how much concentration went into just the training. As those youma died another figure appeared, but Mars didn't incinerate this form, instead she ran up to it and picked up running to a mark on the floor. Alice noticed this thing wasn't a youma at all, instead it was a person. The person vanished as more youma appeared distracting Mars once again.

Finally the room brightened up and Alice stood and started to walk toward the door. As she was about to reach the door a youma appeared sending spikes at the spot that Mars stood, but she wasn't there, she had dodged missing the spikes completely. A quick Flame Sniper got rid of him, as she prepared for more.

"I guess it isn't over then." Alice commented to herself as she reclaimed her spot on the bench.

Just as Alice thought she could finally keep up with Sailor Mars's insanely quick movements there was a weird sound, and the ground in the room started to shake, then rise. Mars was no longer on flat ground, so keeping up with her was near impossible.

The youma kept coming, as did the citizens that Mars had to save.

Just as Alice was getting bored of the red and the fog, the glass cleared up. Instead of the dense fog of before, the walls seemed to be crystallizing. She again walked up to the wall, and as she was about to place a hand on the glass she felt the chill, and realized that the room was dropping temperature _very_ rapidly. A bluish tint came over the air, and Alice could see great globs of ice all around. The mountain that had constructed itself turned into a glacier right under the feet of Sailor Mars.

"Oh yay…fun time." Mars groaned. She _really_ hated ice, but she cranked her fingers and set her stance. She would be ready for whatever the cold could throw at her.

The first round of youma simply threw chunks of ice, which Mars melted while they were still in mid-air. During the second round the winds picked up as an ice storm appeared. Mars was struck by a quick wind and went flying into a block of ice.

"Ow. That hurt." She said to herself as she stood back up ready for whatever else was going to happen.

Alice had winced as she saw the woman fly back. It hadn't looked like it would've been fun to experience. Shortly after the room went blank and Mars walked out, finally done for the day.

"Shower." Was all she said as Alice opened her mouth to say something.

The locker room was very small, consisting of five lockers, five showers, and five toilets.

"Why do you have five of everything? Aren't there only four Senshi?" Alice asked as Rei shuffled through her locker looking for her shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

"Technically there are nine Senshi. The Outers just aren't that well known." Rei replied as she grabbed her towel and headed to the showers.

"I know about the Outer Senshi, but if this locker room was for them as well wouldn't there be nine of everything, instead of five?" Alice again asked.

"This locker room isn't for them. They have they're own training facility on the other side of the building." And she headed into the showers leaving the reporter very angered.

"That's not what I asked!" She huffed and leaned against the tiled wall. "She doesn't even _want_ to answer my questions. How am I supposed to get anything done if she won't even give me a second thought?" Alice sat thinking, after ten minutes or so Rei emerged from the shower with her towel draped around her. She proceeded to grab her clothes and dry off; Alice didn't know what to do. As she dried herself off she hummed a very old tune, one that no one except the Senshi knew. It was very melodic, and at times she would switch from humming to half singing the words.

"That's very pretty. I don't think I've ever heard it. Who sings it?"

"I do." Was her reply.

"Mars-sama," Alice started. "Do you mind if we call it quits for the day. I shall meet you tomorrow at the fire room, and I'll try my best to be quiet."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Rei smiled as Alice left very quickly.

"I hope you didn't scare her off!" Minako shouted as she stepped out of one of the shadows.

"Are you following me around dear?" Rei asked without a second glance.

"Frankly…yes, I wanted to make sure that you didn't kill her." Mina stated as Rei laughed.

"Why would I kill her? She's just a human; I have dealt with them all my life you know." She smiled while loosening the towel just a bit, giving Venus just enough of a show to accelerate her heart beat just a bit. "Why do we have to talk about that reporter right now? We are alone in here you know."

"Um…we are." Mina replied with her eyes glued to the towel.

"Yup." Rei replied as she reached Minako and kissed her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's of Sailor Moon. I don't do this for money. I do this because it's fun.

Thanks go out to everyone that reviewed chapter one. I'm glad you liked it!

R&R please

Was it a fast enough update for you?


	3. a night to think about

Uninvited Guest

Chapter three

Alice got into her apartment late that night. Her short day with the Senshi of Fire had her a bit confused, and she had spent most of the early parts of the night thinking about it over a bottle of vodka.

"I still don't know how to understand Mars-sama." She groaned. "I've spent all night thinking about this, and all I can come up with is that she hates outsiders. Although that doesn't help me at all, since I'm about the biggest 'outsider' there could be. Maybe I could try to connect to the civilian side of Mars-sama, appeal to her humanity…whatever's left of it that is." She thought that might work, although it could just be the alcohol affecting her reasoning, either way she climbed into her full size bed and tried to go to sleep.

Two hours later Alice was _still_ awake. Her plan kept running through her head. Well, not the plan, just all the ways it could fail.

"Maybe she doesn't have any humanity. What if she's never been human at all? I've never dealt with aliens before! What would I do? I don't know what to do. Maybe I should have a backup plan. Yeah that's a good idea, a backup plan." She reasoned with herself as she sat up in her bed and grabbed a notebook that was on her nightstand.

"What could a 'backup' plan be? I've only met her once, and no one will give me a hint as what to do next!" As she said that she remembered Venus's remark about Mars's conflicting heart. As she tried to think of someway to use that information the dead of the night got to her and she fell asleep with her pen in her hand.

"What do you think of that reporter? She seemed kind of weak, I'm not sure if she'll last the first week, let alone a month, with us." Makoto had directed the question to Ami, but the bluenette wasn't paying her any mind. Ami's mind, and face, happened to be buried deep in a book. Makoto sighed as she noticed, and walked over to their bed sitting down next to the smaller woman.

"Hello…Jupiter to Mercury….Jupiter to Mercury." She said as she waved her hands in front of the genius's face. Ami shook her head and looked up at Makoto.

"Did you need something sweetie? I was right in the middle of a sentence." Her voice sounded pleasant, but Mako knew that she had angered Ami; you didn't separate the Senshi of Wisdom from her books for fear of frost bite, or worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just wanted to talk with you. I knew you loved books, but I never thought you loved them more than me." She replied. Immediately she realized that response was the _wrong_ one. Ami shut her book and intensely stared Makoto down, until the green eyed woman looked away. Ami smiled, even though Mako couldn't see it. She grabbed Mako-chan's face and turned it toward her.

"You're the only thing I could study forever and not get bored with." She smiled again reassuring Makoto, "I _always_ have time for my favorite subject." All thought of the reporter left Makoto's mind as she smiled also.

"Minako" Rei called to her from their bathroom. "Do you really think that person will tough it out? I can't see her being able to stand all the hours Ami spends in the library; she couldn't even take an hour in my fire room."

Mina walked up to the bathroom door in pajama pants and pulling her shirt over her head. After she had the orange shirt on properly she glanced at Rei, "Of course I think she'll be fine. If I hadn't then she wouldn't be doing this. Our first 'in-depth' interview will not be a failure. I have faith in her." As she turned to leave she called back, "I have faith in you too."

After Rei was done in the bathroom she walked out into the common room and saw Mina looking out the window. She walked up to her and slid her arms around her waist. "How is it that you always know what to say to me?" She whispered and rested her chin on Minako's shoulder.

Minako placed her hand on the side of Rei's cheek, "We're bound together; how could I not know what to say?" Rei fell asleep that night content, but scared.

Alice's alarm clock went off too early for her. As the music played and the lights flashed she glanced at the terrible time of 5 am. Usually the morning was a tranquil time for Alice to enjoy, just her and her coffee. This morning however, she had a headache, scratch that a hangover, and had no time to relieve it. If she didn't hurry she'd be late meeting Mars-sama, and she didn't want to anger the woman so early in the morning.

Alice wondered how she could occupy herself without causing a disturbance like she had done yesterday. Even though she didn't really want to spend hours on end in Mars-sama's fire room, that was part of the deal, she wasn't there only when she wanted to be. She saw her bookcase on one of her trips from the kitchen back to her bedroom. 'Maybe I could read a book.' She thought, although the minute that idea popped into her head she pictured Mars sending a burst of fire toward the book burning it for making noise when Alice turned the pages. A book wouldn't do.

At 5:30 Alice was at her front door grabbing her shoes and coat, out of her coat pocket fell her mini-player. She smiled as she picked it up. She could listen to music. As long as the player was quiet enough Mars-sama should be able to concentrate, and Alice didn't have to be completely bored to death. She hid the earpiece cord under her shirt in order to not offend the Red Senshi, and smiled as she walked out the door.

Rei's eyes opened slowly. She surveyed her surroundings to find that Mina's arm was draped over her, trapping her. She smiled, and carefully inched out of the embrace.

"Don't go." She heard mumbled from the sleepy Minako.

Rei bent down toward Mina's golden locks, "I can't be late. I'm sorry." She whispered into Mina's left ear.

"You don't have to leave yet." Was the reply she got; along with a tug on her arm.

"Do you want some breakfast?" If Mina wasn't going to let her leave, then they could at least have some food.

"I don't wanna move." She complained in her normal fashion.

"I didn't say you had to move." Rei smirked. "I can bring us breakfast in bed." The princess of Venus smiled and released her counterpart's arm.

Rei traveled out into the kitchen and collected some toast and cereal. It wasn't the best breakfast in bed she'd ever created, but she was on a time schedule, actually cooking would not give her enough time to get ready. She put the food on a tray and carried it back into their bedroom.

"I see you decided to stay awake." She set the tray on Minako's lap and joined her on the bed.

"Well, I wanted to see you before you left." She grabbed the toast and took a small bite. Rei thought that was cute, but it was also a little suspicious.

"Really, how nice of you, any particular reason??"

Minako adopted an angelic face and big puppy dog eyes, "Do I need a reason to want to see my wife before she leaves for the day."

"You're making it sound like I have this big important job and all you do is sit home all day." Rei replied annoyed that Mina was avoiding the question. "Now why did you need to see me this morning?"

Mina looked down from the intense stare that she was receiving from Rei and mumbled very quickly, "I wanted to make sure you were in a good mood for when you saw Alice."

Mars had thought it would have been something like that. Mina just couldn't mind her own business; she always had to make sure things were working out exactly how she wanted them to. "You did huh? And why exactly do I need to be in a good mood when I see that damn reporter?!?" Mars seemed to be in the exact mood that Venus had tried to prevent.

Minako moved the breakfast off of her lap and sat up properly, "Because if you keep giving her the cold shoulder she's going to leave! This is the first time a reporter has been interested in trying to understand us, and I don't want you ruining it with your bad attitude!" She hadn't yelled, but there had been a sense of urgency to her voice.

Rei wasn't sure how to react to that. The tone that Mina had used had gotten her a little on edge. "I-I'll try my best to keep my temper…if that's what you want." She replied, not looking the blonde in the face.

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking." Mina put her hand on her chin in thought, "Ah! I've got it. When you start to get mad just remember back to when Usagi used to upset you."

"That won't work. Just thinking about it is upsetting me!" Rei growled as she remembered all the times the Odango had messed something up.

"No, no no…Think of what you did to calm yourself down."

Rei thought back, what had she done whenever Usagi messed up…she had yelled at her…many times. "I don't think that'll work sweetheart."

"Why not?" She asked. "I don't see a problem with my idea."

Rei cocked her head, "Mina, have you forgotten how often I'd yell at Usagi?"

"Of course I haven't; I don't want you to yell at her." With this response Rei's eyebrows raised in question.

"So…what do you want me to do?"

"Care." It seemed like a simple enough answer, but the Martian wasn't getting it. "I want you to try and understand her, and to truly care about it. You only yelled at Usagi because you cared about her, and you knew she should, and could, do better. So I want you to care about what the reporter is doing. Care about why she's doing it." That seemed like a lot to ask of the girl that had only trusted four other people in her long lifetime.

"I don't think I can do that Minako. Usagi was our Princess. I needed to protect her. I needed to make sure she was OK…"

"But you didn't need to care about her." Minako interrupted. "You could have protected her without caring. It might actually have been easier. You could've just done your job, and that would've been the end of it. Instead you cared about her…You loved her, and that's what compelled you to take such _good_ care of her. I'm not asking you to love this reporter." She continued as she saw Rei's mouth open. "I'm just asking you to care a bit, just enough for you to try and control your temper."

Rei opened her mouth; and then closed it. She couldn't come up with a logical response to Minako's reason. She nodded and then left the bed to get dressed.

As Rei was calmly walking up to her fire room she noticed a figure leaning against it. The figure's aura was tense, maybe a bit frightened, but firm none the less.

"Good morning Mars-sama." Alice said with a bow. Mars just looked at her, and sighed a little.

"Morning...but just to tell you, there is no such thing as a _good_ morning." Rei walked past her and into the small space of her fire room.

'Was she being nice to me???' Alice wondered as she stepped inside, carefully turning on her mini-player so Mars wouldn't notice.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's of Sailor Moon. I don't do this for money. I do this because it's fun.

I hate the leave it here….I REALLY do, but if I continue this chapter will be insanely long, so the rest of the day will be in the next chapter, which I hope to have out this week or the next. Sorry it took so long….but school is out for the semester, now the only thing keeping me from writing is work.

R&R please


	4. An unexpected Meeting

Fidgeting, shuffling, and sighing could be heard from the corner which occupied a very bored reporter

**Unwanted Guest**

**Chapter Four**

**I have just realized that for the first three chapters I have put completely different titles at the top. -- I can't believe that I actually did that. If you noticed, good job, if not, oh well…I almost didn't notice it. Lol But the real title is **_**Unwanted Guest**_

The humming coming from the corner of the small room was sending Mars to her breaking point. She guessed the naive reporter had thought that headphones wouldn't get in the way of the Miko's concentration; whell she was wrong. Not only could Rei hear the humming, but she could also make out the background music that went along with each and every song that popped up on Alice's mini player.

"I've had enough!" Rei finally yelled in the direction of the reporter. "Get out of here with those annoying things! Wait for me outside." She gritted her teeth as she pointed to the door. Alice's eyes had grown very big when Mars had started yelling, and now she was sulking toward the exit with her head hung down.

"Gomen Mars-sama." She said hastily as she made her exit. Once outside the small enclosure Alice once again walked over to the half wall to think about what had went wrong.

"I guess headphones won't work either." She sighed to herself. At five thirty this morning she had truly thought it was a good idea, but now looking back she realized that she must have been unconsciously singing along. "Gah! How am I supposed to stay quiet?!" She practically screamed at her surroundings.

She heard a hearty laugh from behind her. "Well, for starters, don't talk like that." When she turned around she saw Mercury and Jupiter sitting under the Sakura tree with a picnic basket between them.

"Oh! Gomen; I didn't mean to interrupt your meal." She said in a small voice.

Ami smiled, "There's nothing to apologize for. Come and sit down for a minute. Rei can probably still sense you over there." Ami gestured to the large blue-green blanket the two were lounging on.

Alice gave a frightful look back and then raced over to the protection of the other Senshi.

"So you tried to pass time in the fire room with a mini player?" Mako-chan asked her as she approached them. Alice hoped she hadn't offended Mercury and Jupiter as much as she had Mars, so slowly she nodded yes. A smile appeared on Jupiter's strong face, and she started to laugh. "That's amazing! I've never thought of that before. And to think Ami, we used to have to sit there watching Rei for hours and no one thought to bring music!" Jupiter lightly punched Ami's arm as she rolled onto her stomach and started punching the ground laughing. Ami watched Makoto with a smile on her delicate features.

"Well, I would've never seriously thought of it myself." The genius confessed, "Frankly only because I was terrified of being burned to death." All the color left Alice's face. It was almost as if she had forgotten that Mars **could** _actually_ burn her to death.

"Oh my god what have I done." She said in a very shocked voice. "She's going to kill me."

"No she won't." Mercury said in a nonchalant way.

"Yeah, you're one of the people we've been protecting our entire lives." Jupiter added. "Mars would never hurt a civilian. She's sworn to protect you; no matter how much you annoy her."

"I always thought the only person you all really protected was Queen Serenity." Alice replied. The two Senshi looked at her in mild shock, and then Mercury gave her a small smile.

"We do love our Queen very much. She's the most important person in all of our lives; but we live to make her happy, and she's happiest when her people are happy." Mercury said as Jupiter nodded along.

"Yeah, and there isn't one of us who loves Serenity more than Mars does. She would never do anything to truly upset her. If Mars were to kill you not only would Serenity be upset, but she'd be disappointed in Mars; and Mars wouldn't be able to live with herself." Jupiter pointed at Alice, "So that makes your protection _very_ important in Rei's eyes."

Alice held a small smile on her face as she scribbled notes onto her paper. "Thank you." She replied toward Jupiter and Mercury. "I just hope that Mars-sama will open up to me."

"That's very difficult for her." The two replied back in unison. "But if you have a trusting heart Mars will see that." Mercury added.

"It looks as if she's had enough of the fire room." Jupiter added pointing toward the door that the Senshi of fire had just stepped through.

"OH." Alice said as she shot up. "I've gotta go." She said as she bowed to the two sitting women and ran off toward the dark haired Goddess. Rei was watching as Alice sprinted toward her.

"I'm truly sorry for singing during your important fire gazing." Alice said in a hurry as she bowed in front of the priestess.

Rei looked at her and remembered what Minako said about trying to care a bit. "It's ok." She heard herself say. "Maybe we can meet after I fire gaze; you really aren't missing anything important." Mars finished in an insanely calm voice that surprised her as much as it surprised Alice.

"That's a fantastic idea Mars-sama." Alice said. "Then tomorrow I'll meet you here after you're done meditating." Mars shook her head yes and turned to go.

"I have a meeting with the Queen, so we better hurry up to the thrown room." With that Mars turned on her heels and headed toward the main part of the castle. Alice followed very quietly, soaking in what Jupiter and Mercury had told her.

The guards in front of the doors to the throne room bowed when they saw Mars approaching. "Mars-sama." They uttered as she came level to them, just as she was about to open the doors Rei turned.

"You," she directed at Alice. "stay here, I'll need to talk to the Queen alone." Alice nodded and went to turn around when they both heard a small cough behind them.

Mars turned around to stare at the guard that was now standing and looking a bit nervous. "Actually, Mars-sama." He started. "The Queen requests that she accompany you to your meeting with her." He bowed quickly hoping she wouldn't burn him for giving her such news. Mars just look irritated and swung open the door and hastened into the throne room. Midway up the long corridor Mars kneeled and she cocked her head to the side to make sure that Alice was copying her. Alice was, currently the reporter was kneeling besides Mars with her head on her knee. Mars rose, and so did Alice and they continued their journey toward Queen Serenity.

As Alice got closer she could plainly see a bright smile on the Queen's face. Serenity seemed to be glowing, and the closer Alice got to the great Queen the warmer she felt. It was as if being in the Queens' presence was warming her soul. Slowly she felt the edges of her lips curve up into a small smile of their own accord; this was defiantly not in any of the texts she had read about the royal, and she intended to ask Mars-sama about it later. Right now all she wanted to do was continue to be in the presence of this warm person.

"Rei-chan!" Queen Serenity squealed as the two women finally stopped in front of her. "Has it been a week already! I missed you terribly." She said with a pout and Alice wanted nothing more than to turn that frown around. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when Rei walked up the steps to the Queens' side.

"Now now Serenity." She said as she put a hand on her arm. "Haven't I asked you not to call me Rei during official court business?" Rei moved her hand to Serenity's chin and lowed her voice just a bit. "And I'm sorry we haven't seen each other for a week, I'll try to make it up to you neh odango?" She said the pet name even quieter; just loud enough for the two of them to hear it and then immediately jumped back into business.

"I have nothing unusual to report your majesty." Mars started in a very business like voice. "The stars seem to be progressing normal, and none of my fire readings have told of ill news."

"Very good Mars." Serenity responded as she reclaimed her throne. Mars and Alice sat at the table set up next to it; Mars started to shuffle some paperwork. "but I was wondering how you were getting along with your new companion." Serenity's eyes traveled from Mars to the red head next to her. Alice froze, now that Serenity was looking right at her, Alice could swear that the Queen was bathed in white light, and that every inch of her felt completely safe with this person.

"What's your name?" Serenity asked the reporter. Alice was still a little dazed, but she did register that her Queen was talking to her.

"Uh-Alice." She replied just a second before Mars was going stop rearranging the paperwork and hit her for not paying attention.

"Yes well, my Queen." Mars had started talking again; she defiantly didn't want Serenity veering off course. "Alice and I are working together for the week, and then she'll be following Mercury around; but we really should be discussing the preparations for the ball next month." Mars said as she pushed a stack of papers toward the silver haired woman. Rei was trying to get her friend back on track, but she wasn't sure if it was working. Alice was someone new, and Usagi _loved_ meeting new people. "Your Majesty I believe we still need to make the final decision about the music that will be played." She said as she looked down at her half of the papers to the very long list of available musicians; Haruka and Michiru being at the top of the list.

"Oh Rei-chan!" Mars winced a bit at the use of her common name. Usagi was in full swing and it seemed that she wasn't going to be swayed back on task with small nudges; Rei was going to have to resort to drastic measures to pull the queen back into her reserved state. "I wanted you to sing your song." Rei heard through her fog of thinking.

"What?!" She blurted out. "Why do you want that? What song?"

"Ohhh you know what song." She said with an evil grin on her face. "The one that you wrote for that talent show at TA academy" Rei's eyes grew, Serenity wanted _that_ song. Rei hadn't performed in front of anyone for many years, and she hadn't sung that song since it's debut performance.

"But Serenity…" Mars started trying to choose her words. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Serenity nodded very quickly.

"I want you to sing for the ball. I love your voice and haven't gotten to hear it for at least 5000 years!" Mars smirked, that was a little over the top but it _had_ been close to a thousand years since Mars had graced the court with the pleasure of hearing her voice; she preferred to leave the entertaining to Haruka and Michiru, they had a knack for it that she just didn't posses.

"Are you sure you'd not rather have Uranus and Neptune perform for you?" She asked hoping that the Queen would think that was a good idea.

"Well, yes I'd love that." Serenity said. "I love hearing Michiru's violin and Ruka is just amazing on her piano." Serenity smiled with a far off look in her eyes, as if she was remembering one of the many performances the two had given in her presence. "but I still want you to sing." She added just as Mars was about to check they're names off and be done with it. "Actually, I would love it if you all would perform something." She smiled innocently.

"All of us?"

"Yup Mina, Mako, Ami, Michiru Haruka, Hatoru, and you. I would really love it, you could all take turns being on stage." The Queen sounded like she had put lots of thought into this idea, at least that's what Alice thought, Rei on the other hand knew that this was all flying out of her old friends head as she spoke.

"That sounds like a great idea." Alice heard herself blurt out as Serenity was listing off different kinds of acts the Senshi could perform for the ball.

Serenity stopped talking and looked over at the now shaking reporter. "You really think so!" She said with a smile. "I do too. Actually Rei I think we should add Alice to the guest list." Serenity said with an even bigger grin on her face. "These preparations are going so much better than I thought they would, I'm really glad you brought Alice, she's so much fun!" Rei sat there patiently waiting for Serenity to allow her to talk. After a few more comments about Alice Serenity looked at Mars and said, "Ne Rei-chan you agree don't you?"

"Of course your majesty. I'll add her name to the guest list immediately." Mars replied with her usual courtly voice. "Now." She said as she stood up. "We were must be going." She bowed and left the throne room as fast as she could without actually running, which was still fast enough that Alice had to jog just to stay behind her.

Once the two were safely out of the throne room Mars turned on her heels. "We're done for the day." She directed the comment to Alice and quickly spun back the other way and continued on her march.

The woman wasn't sure what to think. One second she's in a meeting with Mars-sama and the Queen and the next she's being told to leave. The one thing she did know though, was that she wasn't leaving just yet. The second her mind wrapped around that thought her body put it into motion. She sprang after Mars.

"Wait." She said once she had caught up to her. Mars stopped and looked over her shoulder. Alice took a second to catch her breath then said, "We haven't gotten one second to talk one on one, and I refuse to leave here today without information about you that I've actually gotten from you!" As she had progressed in her speech her voice had gotten louder and harshness had entered her tone that she didn't even know she possessed. Mars was a little taken back by her tone, but showed no visible sign of it; instead she looked Alice straight in the eyes. This alarmed Alice for a second, and her mind jumped to an image of flames and herself standing in the middle of them, but she gulped back the fear and stared the ebony haired woman down.

"OK." Mars finally said and continued on her way. The other woman again wasn't sure what had happened, one second their staring each other down the next the Senshi of fire and passion is bending to her will? "Don't be confused. I'm only doing this because I see something in you." Mars called back as she opened to door to the courtyard.

They continued to walk until Mars had taken her to a hidden away corner of the palace grounds. There she stopped and sat down on the soft earth.

"Here's the rules." Mars started as Alice took a seat across from her on the ground. "You may ask me as many questions as you like, one at a time. If I answer the question you can continue on. If you ask me a question that I don't answer the interview is over and you go home for the evening. Got that?" Alice nodded and stuck her eraser in the corner of her mouth thinking about her first question.

**OK So I know this is cruel and unusual punishment, but I really want to get something out to you guys.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads this, I know that most people probably think I've abandoned the fic. I haven't I promise! And I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner than this one AND that it'll have more actual plot forward-ness to it.**

**Thanks again and R&R Please!!**


End file.
